Platforms and racks for storing and shipping glass sheets are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,206, 2006/0064941 and 2006/0213846, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Glass sheets as used herein refers to monolithic glass sheets, laminated glass sheets, flat glass sheets, heat treated glass sheets, annealed glass sheets, coated glass sheets, uncoated glass sheets, and any other suitable type of glass sheets. There exists a need in the art for an improved structure for stabilizing and shipping glass sheets.
L-frame racks for storing glass sheets are known in the art. For example, see the fourth figure of U.S. 2006/0213846 and see the figures and description in U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,206. Conventionally, there is a lack of an efficient cart for moving multiple L-frame racks at a time in a suitable manner. Generally speaking, L-frame racks full of glass sheets are difficult to ship.
It will be appreciated that there exists a need in the art for a more efficient structure and technique for supporting and shipping L-frame rack(s) which are supporting glass sheet(s).